bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingrid
"It's not love really. It's more the possibilty of Love. Niether is allowed in the faerie world but it's the second one I believe in more than anything else" '' ''-Ingrid explaining why they couldn't stay in the faerie rehelm '' Ingrid was born in the faerie rehelm which doesn't have a sense on time. It is a place inbetween time and space. No humans can go there unless escorted by an faerie. Faeries will only take you if you give them your heart and soul but when a human enter's a faerie rehelm, it's very doubtful that they will every leave again. Faeries are amoral creatures who hardly believe the human life was worth second on there scale, since they could live forever. Faeries are creatures who love to posses people, they use whatever the person needs to subdue them and earn there trust and love, faeries do not feel the same as humans and these faeries have been alive for a lot longer than a few centuaries. They have been feeding off of mortal souls for millions of years possible longer than humans have been alive. But Ingrid and her brother Raegan were born different. Although they both still lived on the souls they use to collect and sometimes still do collect, they do not think as amoral as other faeries. Ingrid can be a morbid soul but that is because what she beleive most in the world is love, she wants to find that it exsits. Her brother, Raegan was the same although he didn't believe in the love, he felt the sadness of the world; of the lives he could have lived, what he could have been. But under the regulations of the faeries, love wasn't something that faeries believed in or lived by neither were any other feelings. It was pure possesion and addiction. The faeries lived on the plane between the universes, and being slightly different Ingrid and her brother could not live there by their laws. Although they didn't quiet want to live on the Earth plane with normal human people, they had heard of a coven just merely starting out, they had different creatures, it intrgued them and they went to there door asking if they could be accepted in. ''"We have no where else to go. It's our best shot. We have to do it Raegan" ''-Ingrid to her brother Raegan about the coven'' The Coven Leader, Akeria was caution after hearing all the rumors about faeries and their way of living, yet she had never met a faerie over her years. The Fallen Angel and the demon however had both had intereactions with faeries and knew that in order for them to be standing at their door; asking for shelter, something must have changed/clicked inside of them. So they welcomed them in as the fourth and fifth members of the coven. They kept rougly to themselves at the beginning although with each member they had different kinds of relationships built over time and eventually they began to rely and trust one another more. Faeries were beautiful creatures and are said to be admiring to stare at and for Ingrid things were no different, she had lovely flowing blonde hair and lovely porcelin white skin and glowing blue eyes. She could give any model a run for there money if only she were a little bit taller. THE COVEN "You have to be careful Raegan. This is not supposed to be our world. We can't take people's soul's the way we use too. We have to live normally" "Ingrid we live off of souls. That is the only way we survive. Sometime we are going to have to collect one" ''- Ingrid and Raegan. '' Firstly with Raegan her brother. She is protective over him because he has more faerie qualities than she has and he seems to get dragged in by them and the sadness he feels. They can have a joke and a laugh but also be serious, they have a normally brother sisterly relationship where they could push each other about but if someone else get's on their brother's/sisters nerves they are the first one to step in and help each other. Their relationship with the vampire is one of moral respect. They get on with her and help out whenever it is needed but stay out of the way. Ingrid has a job in a bar during the evening to help with costs of the house. Since she didn't want to look like she was just cheaping out on anything, but she also wants to see more of the community. Akeria makes sure they stay in line although she is nervous around them because she has never met another faerie before. With the warlock there relationship is werid, with Ingrid at the beginning it was harmless flirting, pushing each other and fluttering each other's eye lashes at each other. Although both knew that niether liked each other. It was more a wind up and a way to pass communication to each other. But further on it is just friendly joking. When Ingrid finds out that he is in love with Ember she backs off the same way he does. Although no one else seems to notices his feelings towards the Immortal apart from Ingrid. With the Angel its like they have a big brother to watch over them and tell them if they are going to far but most of the time Chase talks to Ingrid about things because of Raegans attitude towards human people. Constantly telling her to watch her brother and what he does. Although he does it in a kind and caring way not wanting to intimate the young Faerie; since he understands how different they must be living in the human world. With the werewolves, their relationship is strange with Dante he stays clear of them because he doesn't understand faeries but Ingrid sort of has a small crush on him so she tries to talk to them. Often fails, but with Ember's help it becomes much easier for both Dante and Ingrid to talk to one another. With Everett on the other hand he likes to question them a lot and then gets angry when there sarcastic, so its more of a love/hate relation between them. They both love winding each other up more of less which isn't surprisably since they have both very different natures. "So you guys used to eat souls?" "We still do, can I reach down your throat and grab yours or have you already barginned it for food wolfie?" ''-Ingrid winding up Everett. '' With the Demon, Corona, doesn't get on with Ingrid at all, they have a difference of option and avoid each other at all costs. They are very unalike sure during Coven meetings they will talk but mostly it will be to insult one another or go against each other's words. It's very hard to establish a relationship about the two unless they are in the club together. Which they normal can act civil. Lastly, the immortal, Ingrid and her have a friendly understanding and talk like friends even though they are not quite that. Ingrid keeps her brother away from Ember as much as she can since his more faerie nature seems to come up around him. Ingrid and Ember become quiet close because they both have crushes on different members of the coven yet have never expressed those feelings and since Ember is friends with Dante; Ingrid hopes in ways that she would be able to help her talk to him. ACCOUNT Ingrid is poytrayed by Blake Lively This roleplay account is www.bebo.com/UnusualBeauty